


The truth to be told

by VitoSanders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death of Character, Emotions, Family Feels, Fix-it kind off, M/M, More tags to be added, OR IS HE, Rako Hardeen Spoilers, Slow Burn, Spoilers season 4, TCW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: What if the council had orded Obi-wan to not tell anyone about not being dead.and what if Obi-wan doesn’t listen and tells the people important to him anyways.This a fix-it for the Rako Hardeen plot line of TCW. It won’t follow the storyline completely.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council
Comments: 65
Kudos: 288





	1. Council meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome this is my first Star Wars the clone wars story. English is not my first language so I’m really sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it.

Obi-wan looked with shook at the council. This couldn’t be right, they wanted him to fake his death and not tell anyone?. “Masters, you tell me I can’t tell anyone that indeed not dead?” He looks around the room of Masters some seem to not agree with the words that had left master Yoda’s lips. “Indeed ask we do you not tell anyone dead you’re not.” Obi-wan has a bad feeling about this all. Faking his death is one thing, but not telling those who will be hurt by his death that he is alive. No that doesn’t seem right. The force seems to agree with him too. He can feel that this is not the right path to walk.

“Masters, this simply doesn’t feel like the right course to go on.” He looks around the room eyes landing Plo. Who looks like he agrees with Obi-wan om the matter. “There is no other way it has to be believable and the reaction of Skywalker has to be real. Skywalker can’t fake his emotions we all know that. As much as we think he shouldn’t he is emotional and he lets those emotions rule him sometimes.” Mace Windu looks at Obi-wan with a challenging look. Almost like he dares Obi-wan to disagree with him on the matter. “Can’t I contact him afterward to tell him that I’m safe.” Obi-wan feels despair settling in his chest. He can only imagine the anger Anakin would feel if he found out Obi-wan lied to him about his death. “That isn’t possible. Skywalker would be out there seen by many and if he just shifts from being emotional about your dead to barely reacting do it at all. That would suspicious and could endanger your cover.” Windu answers looking and feeling annoyed. Obi-wan knows he can’t win this argument this time. He might be the negotiator, but he knows which battles to fight and which not. “Very well I will get ready for the mission than.” He says bowing to the masters. “You, Skywalker and Tano will leave tomorrow. You know the plan and I’m sure we don’t have to remind you how important this mission is.” Windu looks at him sternly.  
—————  
Obi-wan puts the code of his room in. Thoughts by the plan and the decision of the council. He doesn’t feel good by having to lie to Anakin, Ahsoka and his man. He can understand the importance of this plan but truly if they had informed him sooner they could have prepared them for this. He sighs and looks up only now noticing he was standing in his kitchen. He moves to make himself a cup of tea. While the water boils Obi-wan made his decision. This could very well mean the end of his place at the council, but it would be worth it. He has to make sure they know he isn’t dead. Anakin and Ahsoka will be in the training halls right now so he will have enough time to make a message and deliver it.

He makes his way to his room. The room was empty just as was expected of a Jedi. Well, not empty there were a few plants in the window and one next to his bed on the nightstand. The only other thing on that stand was a holopicture of Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody and him. It was taken after one of their less adventures missions. They were all smiling it had been an easy mission with just the five of them. Obi-wan had one and so had the clones and Anakin. Anakin’s had been placed in the coming room of his and Ahsoka’s shared quarters. Their old quarters. Obi-wan had stayed there with Anakin simple because they hadn’t been back much after Anakin’s knighting. But when Ahsoka came along Obi-wan made sure to move out quickly so they could bond through spend time living together. It was an important step for Master and Padawan. One Obi-wan respected greatly. He is truly proud of Anakin and how far he has come and little Ahsoka is the proof that Anakin is a good Master to her.  
Obi-wan sighs and walks towards his nightstand and opens the drawer. In the drawer lays a datapad and a holoprotector. He knows that what he is about to do will go against the council's decisions but he needs to do this. He walks back to his living room and stands in front of his couch. He starts the projector and tells the truth of the mission. He talks about the decisions made by the council and about his feelings on the matter. He tries to be open for once. He knows Anakin will appreciate the honesty from Obi-wan but that doesn’t make it any easier to do it.

“Anakin i ask of you that you keep silent. Nobody can know. You may tell Ahsoka and Cody and Rex, but besides them tell no one. If fewer people know the better,call me selfish but I can’t life with the thought that you truly think I’m dead. I could never hurt you like that any of you. I do this against the councils will in. So I have to ask of you and everyone else to act like I never send you this. The mission depends on how well we can fake my death and I have faith that me making this message is the right way to go. The force feels calm now that I’m recording this. I hope you can forgive me that all of you can forgive me for this. Trust the force Ani and you will see me again. Don’t lose faith I’m not gone I only look a bit younger.” Obi-wan chuckles sadly. “You did say you wanted to see me without it again. Well this will be your chance to see it.” Obi-wan sighs. There is still so much he wants to say but he doesn’t have the time. “Anakin know that I’m very proud of who you have become. Young one I never regret the day I took you in as my padawan. The council would be so upset with me if they knew, but little one you mean so much to me and I’m so proud of you. I have to go now there is still so much I want to say and need to say, but I will just have to do so in person when I see you and the others again tell them what the plan is and please Ani tell them that they mean so much to me too.” Obi-wan feels a cold rolling down his cheek. Tears Obi-wan realizes he was crying he hadn’t cried for so long. He lets out a shaky breath. “May the force be with you all.” He ends the recording taking the chip and dries his eyes with his sleeve. He doesn’t have time to cry right now. He needs to deliver the message now.

Obi-wan takes one shaky deep breath and pulls his shields up again his face set in a natural look. He walks out and makes his way to Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s quarters. He enters the code as Anakin never bothered with changing them when he had moved out. Saying that it was handy in case there would be a emergency. As soon as Obi-wan sets foot in the room he can feel Anakin’s force signature faded but still there. It shows how powerful Anakin was that even after hours he was so present. Obi-wan shakes his head and walks forward in to the living room. He walks to the door on the far end of the living room. The door leads to hallway with Anakin’s and Ahsoka’s rooms. He enters the hallway and quickly makes his way to the first door in the hallway Anakin’s room. He lingers in the doorway for just a second questioning if he had made the right decision to choose Anakin to send this message to. He sighs he didn’t have any time to make a second one and send it without anyone noticing. He walks in the room and places the chip on Anakin’s pillow. Knowing Anakin will find it there later tonight.


	2. Anakin & Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka have a quick talk. Some sweet nothing for the angst and some quick preview at the ships ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. Two weeks is long time, but I did say that I didn’t expect to update with a schedule. All though I had hoped to update earlier, but school sucks and kicked my ass. To make it up for the long wait have this cute soft longer chapter! This chapter isn’t checked yet so sorry for any mistakes. I will check the chapter later for any mistakes. I just wanted to give you all something to read!

“Come on Snips you did great you don’t need to sulk.” Anakin pulls Ahsoka in a one-armed hug. His blue eyes lighting up with mirth. Ahsoka glares back at him. “I could have beat you if you didn’t cheat.” Anakin sighs and turns himself so he can look Ahsoka in the eyes. “Listen Ahsoka, you are getting better, but I didn’t cheat. Your appointment won’t play fair either and using the force in combat is our way of fighting. We use the force and so can our enemies. You need to be prepared for when you face a Sith.” Ahsoka sighs looking away from Anakin.

“Master I’m not getting better. I’m nowhere close to beating you in any of our sparring matches. How am I suppose to protect our man on the field if I can’t even win during a training match.” Ahsoka balls her hands into fists. Her nails dig into her skin, but she doesn’t care. “Ahsoka, do you think that at your age I was able to defeat Obi-wan in any of our sparring matches?” Anakin turns Ahsoka back to face him. “I couldn’t best him than i and I have a hard time now to do so. It’s a matter of experience. I have learned the things you are learning when I was your age. It takes time to learn everything there is to learn. Even now I’m still learning. I’m learning from teaching you Snips and I’m still learning new things from Obi-wan and our battles. I’m not saying you will never beat me, but it will take time to get there little one.” 

He pulls her in a soft hug wrapping his arms around her back loosely so she can pull back if she wanted to. “Thank you Skyguy.” Ahsoka wraps her arms around Anakin’s waist. They stand there for a few minutes just taking in the comfort the other brings. the war is hard on them all, moments like this are a few and far away. Moments where it’s just Anakin and Ahsoka, not the general and the commander, not master and padawan. No, in moments like these, it’s just them and that is perfect. 

“Come on Snips, let’s get back to our quarters.” They let go of the other, albeit reluctant. They walk silently through the halls of the temple. Simply enjoying the presence of the other looking calm and collected. All though if you would feel the force around them, you would feel love and care radiating through their bond. Ensuring the other that they are here and they care.  
—————  
Obi-wan makes his way out of the quarters. “No way Snips. Rex would never, he was just making sure everything was alright.” His head snaps to the sounds of his ex-padawan voice coming from his left. He hadn’t expected them to be back yet. “Come on master what other reason wou” Ahsoka looks away from Anakin and spots him standing not far away from them. “Master Obi-wan!” She exclaims happily and before he can comprehend what happening she tackles him in a hug. 

Only his years with Anakin and his surprise hugs make it that he doesn’t fall down. “Ahsoka it's good to see you too, but we saw each other just the other day. What got you so excited little one?” Obi-wan raises his eyebrow at her his eyes lighting up with soft care and joy. “I need you to settle my and Skyguy’s disagreement. I say he cheated by using the force in our spare, but he is saying that he didn’t.” Anakin shakes his head fondly. “I told you Ahsoka that your enemies won’t play fair either. You need to handle fighting an enemy who won’t follow the rules for dueling.” Obi-wan chuckles so that’s what is happening here. It seems that Anakin is using some of Obi-wan's training lessons than. He feels his a sense of proud settling in his chest. His little one has grown up, but still listens to his old teaching, it makes him feel proud of Anakin and the knight he has become. While still young and reckless, he has also grown up and has matured from that little 9 years old boy in to the 20 year old in front of him. 

He gives Ahsoka a soft smile “He is not wrong little one. Our enemies won’t go easy on you and they won’t follow simple rules. You need to learn to let go if you want to surprise your opponent.” Ahsoka looks down Obi-wan can feel her irritation of not being right. “But I remember a young padawan learner who also told his master he cheated when the padawan had that first lesson.” Anakin huffs and playfully glares at Obi-wan, but smiles when he hears Ahsoka chuckles. “Yeah, but I learned and I understand now so cut me some slack.” Obi-wan chuckles softly. “Very well, I do have to go though I need to get stuff ready for our mission tomorrow.” Anakin nods and asks. “Did the council say anything more about the mission during your meeting?” Obi-wan tries to keep himself calm no need to worry Anakin right here right now. The council can’t find out his plan for this goes against their orders and while he cares for Anakin greatly he know he will make a scene. “No they haven’t told me anything else. We need to go to the underworld of Coruscant and find information about an possible continuation of Moralo Eval’s plan to kidnap the chancellor.” 

Anakin shakes his head and balls his fist in frustration and barely contained anger. “I don’t understand how can his plan be still going on and why are we not protecting the counselor instead of going on this usuals mission?” Obi-wan looks at Anakin he strokes his beard an anxious habit of him. “We are doing something important Anakin. Believe me when I say that the counselor is protected, but if we don’t catch the ones who are still planning this attack he won’t be safe. So our mission is very important we need to get information and fast so we can capture the others involved in Moralo’s plan.” Obi-wan sends understanding and calmness through their bond trying to sooth Anakin’s anger. 

“Your right master I’m sorry for my outburst.” He feels that Anakin relaxes more, but he can also feel something else lingering. “Anakin it’s okay. The counselor is your friend and it’s okay to worry for him, but you have to trust me in this, okay?” He says softly. “Master it’s going to be alright. We will protect the counselor after all we are the best team there is. The three of us will be able to solve this problem.” Ahsoka says smiling brightly and Anakin. In moments like these the two Jedi’s are reminded just how young and bright Ahsoka still is even after the many battles they have had this past year and a half. “Your right Snips, we are a good team.” Anakin chuckles and pulls Ahsoka in a hug. 

Obi-wan chuckles at the padawan and master. He realizes that he should make his way to inform his commander that he won't join them the man for lunch tomorrow. As saying that he won't be there all day will make Cody suspicious of why he won’t be, if they only are going to investigate he should be back before dinner without a problem. The last thing he need is Cody to send a few of the boys with them or to have Cody join them. As much as he would like there company normally for this plan it’s important that there are as little people as possible. “..ey, hey Obi-wan? Are you listening?” Obi-wan snaps back to reality. “Sorry Anakin I was simply lost in my thoughts there for a second. What was it that you said?” Anakin looks concerned at him, but seemly lets it go for now. “I asked if you will join us for dinner later?” Obi-wan notices Ahsoka also giving him a look of concern. “Of course that sounds lovely, but I do need to be on my way again I should inform the man I won't join them for lunch tomorrow.” He says giving them both a calm smile. “You sure? You might just come back with a whole team of clones for the mission.” Anakin teases knowing that it wouldn’t be the first time that Cody send troopers with them after Obi-wan’s reassurance that wouldn’t be needed. “I’m sure Cody will understand that tha isn’t needed. He is a great strategist and will know that this mission doesn’t require an escort.” 

Anakin snorts. “Sure like the last time? The Negotiator bested by his own commander.” Obi-wan huffs. “That was a different situation and I wasn’t bested, but I simply agreed with his plan.” That is all it takes for Anakin to laugh out loud. “Sure that is what happened. Anyways good luck you will need it.” Anakin gives him a wink. “Do say hi to Cody and the boys from me.” Ahsoka looks between the two masters. Their behavior is nothing new to her, but she has this feeling her master means more with his words. She is not blind and can see the way Cody and her grandmaster look at each other, but are those two not already together? Because if not they really are very obvious to each other’s feelings or maybe scared? She will have to find that out. While she is at it she will also take a look at her master’s feelings for a certain captain. Others might think her master is head over heels for a certain senator, but Ahsoka knows better. He doesn’t look at Padmè the way he looks at Rex. Which is the same way Obi-wan looks at Cody and Anakin did say those two look at each other as if they are in love so she is sure that she knows best. She quickly snaps back to the conversation when she hears obi-wan talking again. 

“I will Anakin and I really should go now to inform Cody about the situation.” He gives Anakin stern look. “Don’t you think that you won this conversation little one. We will talk more about this later.” He gives Ahsoka a soft smile and walks past them through the hall. Ahsoka looks at her master when she feels surprise filtering through their bond. “What’s wrong master?” She asks after seeing the look her master wears. A look of uncertainty and surprise. “He hasn’t called me little one in years he only calls me that when he is worried about something these days.” Anakin looks worriedly at the deseapring figure of his old master. Unease settling in his chest tightening it. “I’m sure it’s nothing master he seemed relaxed.” Anakin doesn’t say anything, but he knows that doesn’t have to be true. Obi-wan knows how to hide his true feelings. “Let’s go back to our quarters master we are there almost anyways.” Anakin thinks about that. Why was Obi-wan here his quarters are not here and if he came out the council meeting he wouldn’t have crossed these halls either. So why was he here? Not to see them he seemed to be surprised to see them. Anakin shakes his head mentally he can ask later right now he want to take a shower under the sonic. “Yeah let’s go Snips.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was sweet. So Obi-wan is going to see Cody and Anakin is worried about Obi-wan. I hope you all liked it! I do very much love it.


	3. The boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is chapter 3. I hope you all like it just as much as I do! I wanted to bring some more love for the boys in this chapter as there aren’t all that much in the original plot line. So enjoy some Vode time. Mando’a translations are in the bottom notes! Special thank you to MR you know who you are for giving me the tools for the mando’a translations and for your kind words!

Obi-wan sighs that could have gone worse he suppose, but still it hurts to know he will have to play their enemy soon. He doesn’t want to hurt them never. He is very much attached and he doesn’t know how to feel about this. He has Plo with his troopers and he is very sure that he cares for them like they where his kids. The order never says anything about that. Know he thinks about it he hasn’t heard anything about attachments and their dangers for awhile now. Maybe the order is changing just as Plo had told him. He hadn’t believed him back than and absolutely not when the order had told him about the plan for this mission. Maybe Plo was right. 

Obi-wan looks up only to realize he was almost by the barracks of the 212th. He quickly fix his clothes. Which he doesn’t do for a certain commander (he does). He walks further ahead towards the barrack of the ghost company. He knocks softly on the door. Both he and Anakin always make sure to knock on the doors of any of the places the boys can go to be free from duty. He waits for one of the boys to open the door. “Hello general, how can I help you?” Waxer asks looking at his general. “Ah Waxer I’m looking for Cody is he here?” Waxer straightens his back going rig. “Do we have a mission sir?” 

“No, no Waxer I merely want to inform Cody of a slight change of plans for tomorrow.” He quickly explains trying to calm Waxer down. His heart breaks a little when he sees Waxer get rigged like that. If he could he would keep all of the boys out of this war. It hurts so much to feel them pass away every single one of them. His thoughts get interrupted by Waxer talking again. “Okay sir. Is this about lunch tomorrow? Won’t you be able to come?” Waxer asks.  
Obi-wan can’t read his emotions and refuses to use the force to find out. But he looks like Anakin used to look when Obi-wan would have to leave for missions. “I’m afraid so yes. I was going to inform Cody of this. If I could I would have joined you all, but the council want Anakin, Ahsoka and me to go to the Coruscant low levels to find information.  
“Well Cody is on his bunk right now. So come in.” Waxer gives Obi-wan room to step inside. “Ori’vod! The general is here to speak with you.” Waxer calls out sitting down on one of the seats in their little common room. “What’s the telling about vod’ika?” Obi-wan looks at where he hears Cody’s voice. Cody is dressed in his blacks just as Waxer is. The boys usually walk around in their blacks when they don’t have to wear their armor. Obi-wan will have to see if he can get Padme to get the boys some civilian clothes they can wear whenever they want to. 

“Oh general sir. How can I help you?” Obi-wan gives him an a soft smile. “How many times do I have to tell you all to call me Obi-wan when we aren’t on the field.” He chuckles softly wanting to make sure the boys know he isn’t upset with them. “Sorry sir I assumed you were here for a mission. We have been planet sided for awhile now so.” Obi-wan has to agree they have been planet sided for several rotations. “I’m afraid not. Well that is I have a mission for the council to gather information about a plan to kidnap the chancellor. That is why I’m here. I wanted to inform you that I won't be able to join you all for lunch tomorrow.” 

Cody lifts his eyebrow in a perfect arch. “So you are going to go to the underworld of Coruscant alone? Me and the boys can join you sir.” Obi-wan sighs mentally. “That won’t be needed Cody. I will be going with Anakin and Ahsoka so I will be fine. There is no need to come.” Cody frowns at Obi-wan looking not convinced. “Are you sure sir? It won’t be a problem for us to come tomorrow.” Waxer nods his head from where he was seated in agreement. “Really Cody Waxer, I will be fine and this is mission needs to stay on a low and more people will just attracted more attention. I do appreciate the offer, but we will be fine.” Cody doesn’t feel reassured by those words, but he can see why it would be better to have less people on the mission yet. “Very well sir, but if you need help just com me and me and the man will be there as soon as possible.” 

Waxer tries to cover up a chuckle by coughing after Cody’s words how can those two not see what the other feels for them is beyond him. He does hope they will realize it soon as I will the bet than and of course they will be happy together. “Yeah sure just com us when you need backup.” He says giving Cody a wink. Cody glares back in return.  
“Well I'm sure it will be alright, but I will keep in mind to notify if things do go south.” Obi-wan gives them both a smile. They mean well but his man can be a bit overprotective sometimes. “Very well sir. Good luck than sir.” Obi-wan nods his head. “Thank you Cody. I should go meet with Anakin and Ahsoka for dinner. Have a goodnight and I will see you both after the mission tomorrow.” Obi-wan mentally flinches knowing he won’t see them tomorrow. He has to trust Anakin to tell them after he sees the message. He could tell them now, but he can’t risk that they won’t let him go or send back up. He can only hope they will forgive him for this. He gives both a smile and a bow. He then makes his way out of the barracks.

—————  
“You are a di’kut ori’vod.” Waxer says looking at Cody. “Gar’jetti isn’t known to be careful neither are his adi’ika. Why did you gave in so quickly?” Cody sighs sitting down in a chair right across Waxer. “1 He isn’t ner’jetti. 2 They can vent for themself and he was right less people the better. That way they won’t attract to much attention.” Cody shrugs. He might not like the idea of not sending somebody with Obi-wan, but at least he isn’t going alone. 

“Right he isn’t. The only reason it is that way is because you both just keep running around each other.” Cody and Waxer look to the door to see Boil standing there with a smirk curling up the corner of his mouth. “What did gar’jetti do this time?” Sitting down on the armrest of Waxer’s seat. Cody sighs deeply. “He just came to tell us he has an mission and won’t join us for lunch tomorrow.” Boil raises his eyebrow. “Oh so the ghost company had a mission tomorrow?” Waxer shakes his head turning his head to look up at Boil. “No it’s a jedi mission which means we won’t be coming along. He is only going to gather some information together with his sheb'ikas. Cody didn’t even fight him on it that hard.” Cody sighs he has the feeling that is the only he does these days. “As I told you Wax. It isn’t needed and it will only attract more attention. So yes I agreed that he won’t need troops with him.” Cody definitely doesn’t gross his arms and glares at them. “If you say so ori’vod.” Boil and Waxer say in unison giving him a teasing smile. “I hate you both you know.” Cody says. “No you don’t and Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum you too ori’vod.” They both say not at all bothered by his snark. “Fine Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum you di’kuts too. How about you two get Woolley and Spark and we play a game of sabacc?” Cody says giving them both a smile nodding his head towards the bunks. “They should be in their bunks.” Boil and Waxer stand up nodding their heads. Boil gives Waxer a soft punch in his shoulder and runs towards the bunks. “The last by them will have first watch shift on the next mission.” Waxer cursed under his breath and set if after his brother. All the while Cody just sits there and questions why they have to be like this, but he doesn’t want them to ever change though he thinks fondly. 

————  
Anakin sighs he should get food ready and contact Rex about the change of plans. “Ahsoka you can take the freshener first I will contact Rex and get the food started.” Ahsoka nods her head and sets of to the freshener. Anakin gets his com and starts his call to Rex. Maybe he should make some Bantha steak soup. They have everything Anakin made sure of that. Perhaps he should also make some donuts. They won’t be as good as Dex’s, but he can at least try. “General do we have a mission?” Anakin snaps his attention back to his com when he hears Rex’s voice. “Hello Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Anakin’s conversation will be up next! 
> 
> Translations Mando’a  
> Di’kut - idiot  
> Ori’vod - big brother (older sibling)  
> Vod’ika - little brother (younger sibling)  
> Gar’jetti - your jedi  
> Ner’jetti - mine jedi  
> adi’ika - childeren/kids  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum - I love you


	4. Rex and Anakin have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic and mando’a that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people!! Here is Anakin and Rex’s convo! Gosh I love these two. Hope you all enjoy and a special thanks to Mickey for they have helped me a little with this chapter and have listen to me while I wrote this chapter! And a special thanks to all of the lovely people on discord because your support of my ideas and your help by making me feel less nervous for this chapter means so much to me! Thank you all!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes it’s half past 12 am so Im not that sharp right now. I just really wanted to share this one with you all!

“General do we have a mission?” Anakin snaps his attention back to his com when he hears Rex’s voice. “Hello Rex.” Anakin gives his captain his ‘I was totally paying attention smile.’ Anakin focus back on Rex and their call only for Anakin’s heart to stop beating, because kriff Rex is in only his blacks kriff he is hot. “General?” Kriff Anakin thinks stop being hot for a bit Rex in need to reboot my brain. “Yeah, uhm I’m uhm.” Anakin stammers out kriff skywalker get a grip on yourself. 

“Sir are you alright? Do you need help?” Rex asks worry clearly in his voice and his eyes. “I’m okay just lost in my thoughts. What did you ask again?” Anakin gives him a awkward smile. He rips his neck chuckling almost nervously? Rex doesn’t understand why his general would be nervous or act the way he does. But kriff why is this so cute. Why does these Jedi generals make their lives so difficult by being this cute and awkward. Rex is very much aware of that stupid code and their position, but this di’kut makes it so difficult. “I asked if we had a mission sir? Isn’t that why you called sir?” Because it can’t be for anything else, right? “No, we don’t have a mission. Well the 501st doesn’t have a mission. I do sadly. Ahsoka, Obi-wan and I will be going on a little mission to gather information here on Coruscant. We will leave early tomorrow, but we won’t be able to join you and the boys for lunch like we usually would.” 

Rex frowned. “Do you need some backup sir or does Cody send his boys with you?” He smirks knowing his Ori’vod would definitely do that. “Oh I wouldn’t be surprised. Obi-wan is telling him now to. So I can’t wait to hear the famed negotiator being bested again.” Anakin laughs a real laugh and Rex can’t help but join him. “It wouldn’t surprise me ner’ori’vod is protective.” Rex shrugs ‘what can you do?’ sort of way. “He kind of kidnapped slash adopted me back on Kamino after a couple of days of knowing me.” Anakin gives him a curious look. “That does not surprise after you told me about how you got in the training for commanders. Neither after watching him work with Obi-wan.” Anakin shakes his head. “How many do you think will join us tomorrow? I think the Ghost Company. Boil Waxer, Wooley and Cody.” 

Rex knows his brother, but this sounds like a bit more like a stealth mission or at least an low profile mission. Which makes that if Cody uses his brain he will be easily convinced to not send any of the boys out. And Rex knows Cody always uses his brain at least when he plans for missions. If it comes to a certain general than he most certainly not uses his brain, but his gut tells him his vod will be smart so. “I think you will be surprised he won’t bring any of the boys. He will give in and let you three go without any extras.” Anakin smirks. “Okay if I win you will have to sit in on a meal snips made.” Rex feels shivers along his back. He likes that kid but she can’t cook, but he knows Cody. “Fine and if I win?” He raises his eyebrow. Let’s see how far his general wants to take this. “If you win than I will make you a traditional Mando dish. Sounds that fair?” Rex smirks at his general this will be good. “Very well sir. Prepare to lose. I know Cody and I know I’ll be right.” 

Anakin laughs. “Okay captain confident may the best man win, but really I would have made that dish at some point for you all so some practice can’t hurt.” He winks at Rex. Kriff he just winked at Rex! Why did he do that. Okay play it cool skywalker you got this act like it was nothing. Reds has to bite his tongue and uses all of his training lessons to not blush. Kriff he is in to deep. “So deal?” Anakin asks looking calm and collected no evidence for his internal panic. “You got a deal sir.” Rex does everything to give him what he hopes looks like a confident smirk. 

“I should hang up and start diner and get a shower before Obi-wan gets here and he tells me I won.” Anakin playfully smirks at Rex. “I think you mean when he tell you I won sir? Very well cyar’ika. Call me when you have trouble sir tomorrow.”  
Rex is very happy his general doesn’t know mando’a or his slip up would have been awkward. How would he explain why called this man cyar’ika. “Good Afternoon Rex. I will see you tomorrow, maybe Ahsoka and me can join you all for dinner?” Rex nods. “Sounds good sir.” Anakin nods and tells Rex bye one more time and than turns his com off.  
Wait what did Rex just call him he thinks freezing up. Did he just call me cyar’ika or beloved in mando’a. Anakin had taken up to learning mando’a for his man he hadn’t told them yet. It must have been a mistake there is no way that Rex just called Anakin beloved. It’s not possible. He starts passing around while stressing out on the fact that Rex just called him cyar’ika or not. 

Ahsoka choose that moment to walk in the living room. Only to see her master passing around mumbling under his breath things like that can’t be true he didn’t just call me that. “Master are you alright?” Anakin snaps his head towards her his eyes wide and was that panic in his eyes. “No, I’m not okay I can’t believe he just called me that.” Ahsoka blinks slowly feeling more confused than before. “Uh master who called you what?” Anakin who had gone back to his passing stops again. He realizes he can’t tell Ahsoka. Not because he doesn’t trust here, but she would tease him about this. “It’s nothing snips.” He says quickly. “Right, I don’t believe you master. Weren’t you going to com Rex?” Her eyes grow bigger mischief shining in them. “What happened?” Anakin sighs knowing she will get it out of him one way or another so he gives in. “I think Rex just called me cyar’ika.” Ahsoka blinks confusion clear on her face. “And that has you freaking out like this because?” Right Ahsoka doesn’t know mando’a yet he should start teaching her. 

“It means beloved in basic.” He says. Ahsoka face lits up and she doubles over laughing. Oh how Anakin regrets this. “Laugh it up Ahsoka. This is serious he just called me beloved.” Ahsoka straightens herself still laughing. “Sorry master but this is brilliant. What did you do? Don’t tell me you just hung up on him?” Anakin gives her glare. “I did not I only realized it after we hung up as he said it so causley.” Ahsoka hums calming down from her laughing fit. “Maybe he didn’t mean it in that way? Or maybe and this might blow your mind master maybe he likes you too.” Anakin shakes his head not this again. “He doesn’t like me like that Ahsoka.” Ahsoka shakes her head her lekku’s moving along with the movement. “Be that way master call me when dinner is ready. I’m going to work some at my padawan assignments.” Ahsoka turns around and makes her way back to her room. 

Anakin sighs and shakes his head. There is no way Ahsoka is right about this Rex doesn’t sees him like that, but then again why would he call him Cyar’ika otherwise. Anakin groans in frustration. He needs to clear his mind. He turns to the kitchen. He should start dinner. His call with Rex took longer than expected and he should get a start on the dough for the donuts. The would need time to rise and rest before he can cook them. He walks to the cupboards and starts taking out the stuff he needs to make them and starts working on making the dough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translation  
> Cyar’ika - beloved  
> Di’kut - idiot


	5. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time for the trio. Some fluffy family feels, before the angst that's coming. hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I had some struggles with this chapter, mainly with what I wanted to do with this chapter, but I worked it out with some help from amazing people! I was possessed by Obi-wan for a little bit, which helped with deciding which wat I wanted to go for this chapter. Which means you should expect angst in the future. Enjoy this chapter with some lovely family time. Also, I might not be able to upload for a little bit because of personal reasons. I will try my best though to upload soon I think max 2 weeks from now. I'm really sorry about that!

“Master if you want to take a shower before dinner you should go now or you won’t have time.” Anakin looks up at the doorway of the kitchen to see Ahsoka leaning against the wall. He frowns and looks at the holoprojector with the time to see it's indeed close to dinner time. “Thanks, Snips, could you keep an eye on the food while I take that shower? You shouldn’t have to do much, but just make sure nothing burns.” He cleans his hands on the towel and he smiles at Ahsoka.  
“Sure thing Master, just don’t take to long or it might just be gone when you are back.” She smiles her eyes sparkling with mischief. “You better not Snips or I will make sure to ask Master Nu if she needs help in the archive.” Anakin counters teasingly. Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “Right now I’m so scared.” Anakin chuckles giving her a not very convincing glare. “Why don’t you try me little one and we will see what happens.” Ahsoka scrunches up her nose. “Yeah no, I’m not going to try that Master. I feel like you would do it just to be a pain.” Anakin throws his head back his deep laugh filling the room. “You never know Snips. For now, I’m going to take that shower. ” He walks past her giving her a little shove with his hip. 

He walks to his room to grab some fresh clothes from the closet. He has walked past his bed and noticed something glimmering on his bed. He walks over to his bed to see a holo chip on his pillow. “How did this get here.” He picks it up and turns it around in his hand. Had he left one of the holomovies out after searching for one earlier today? That doesn’t make sense to him, but what else can it be. He frowns and lays it down on his nightstand. He will place it with the others later. Right now he needs a shower. He grabs his clothes and makes his way to the freshener. 

—————  
Obi-wan let’s out a deep and steady breath. He can feel the sunlight on his skin and he hears the rushing of water around him. The smell of flowers soft and sweet. Obi-wan can feel the Force flowing through him like a steady stream. Grounded and strong, but always gentle. Another deep breath and he can feel himself coming more and more aware of his surroundings. He can feel the living force in the room strong and welcoming. He takes another deep breath and reaches within him focusing on the steady flow of the force. He lets himself be guided and let the force surround him. He can feel the muscles in his body relax further and further while he lets the force surround him. He is still aware of where he is but he is calm and relaxed. 

After a while, Obi-wan carefully steps out the warm embrace of the force and lets himself steadily get back to the world around him. After a few more moments he opens his eyes and takes one last deep breath out. He takes his time taking in his surroundings even after all these years the room of a thousand fountains still mesmerizes him. He gets up slowly and walks towards the doors of the greenhouse. He starts his path back towards the sleeping quarters of the temple. After his talk with Cody, Obi-wan had made his way towards the room to meditate and to calm himself down. Now he should make his way back to Anakin and Ahsoka for dinner.

————  
Anakin steps back in the kitchen after his shower. The chip was long forgotten. “So Snips burned anything while I was in the freshener?” He says laughing a little and Ahsoka’s glare. “You know very well I didn’t or you would have smelled it, master.” Anakin raises his hand in the air giving her an I didn’t do anything look. “Just teasing little one. Why don’t you see what’s on the holonet and I will finish it up here?” Ahsoka looks at him. “Sure master, you should make some tea for master Obi-wan. He should be here soon enough.” She says nodding her head in the direction of the kettle. “Thanks, Soka would you like some too?” Ahsoka nods her head and smiles at him. 

Ahsoka walks to the couch and springs over the back and starts to see what’s on the holonet for them to watch. Anakin prepares the last things for dinner. When he hears the door opening. “Hello Anakin, it smells as good as always.” He looks up to see his old master standing in the door opening. “Hello master, I hope your hungry I have made Bantha steak soup.” Obi-wan smiles softly and Anakin. “Sounds delicious Anakin. I guess Ahsoka is in the living room?” Anakin hums. “Yeah, she is. The tea should be ready in a bit so I will bring it in a bit.” Obi-wan hums but shakes his head. “No, I will wait you have done enough already Anakin. Why don’t you go sit with Ahsoka and I will get the tea ready?” Anakin nods and smiles at Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan opens the cupboard with the tea leaves deciding to go with a blend he had gotten from Master Shaak Ti. He had left it here for Ahsoka as it’s a part of her people and her culture, so he had thought she would like to have it. He was right she had liked it. She seems to like the tea even though Obi-wan likes it too for Ahsoka it always seems to be different. He was happy to teach her how to make the tea properly. When she is upset it always seems to make her feel a bit better. He makes the tea and joins his ex-padawan and his grand padawan in the sitting room. “Come on Snips there is podracing on, can’t we watch that instead of this.” Anakin gestures towards the holo image of was that a lothcat? Obi-wan shakes his head it must be the Nature channel that Ahsoka seems to like. “Master we watched a podrace last night. It’s my turn and I want to watch this.” Ahsoka says glaring at Anakin. “Fine” Anakin says being his normal dramatic self he flopped his head back and dragged the word fine out for a bit too long. Obi-wan sets the tea on the table and gives them both a cup before making one for himself and sits down on the other side of Ahsoka. They sit like that for a bit just watching the holo and having some light conversations. 

“I’m hungry so what about we get on and have some dinner?” Anakin asks standing up. Ahsoka springs up and makes her way to the kitchen. Obi-wan and Anakin look at each other laughing while shaking their head. Obi-wan sits down with Ahsoka at the table while Anakin makes the plates. “So master how many men are there coming with us tomorrow?” Anakin asks smirking down at Obi-wan when he places his plate in front of Obi-wan. Obi-wan races his eyebrow looking annoyed. “Just so you know Cody agreed with me on not needing any man with us tomorrow. So there won't be any of the men joining us.” Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other in disbelief. “Master, you are telling us that mama bear Cody isn’t sending anyone with us? He just agreed with you? Like that?” Ahsoka asks looking very stunned. Anakin doesn’t look much better. “Yes, he agreed like that. He understands perfectly well that this mission is a stealth mission so less man is better. The three of us are already quite a big group for our mission.” Obi-wan says looking quite annoyed with the two dramatic padawans in front of him. Anakin might not be one anymore doesn’t mean he doesn’t act like one sometimes. It only shows just how young Anakin truly is. 

Obi-wan sighs he mustn’t take out his frustration on them. “Cody agreed and only told me to com him as soon as we needed back up. I expect that Rex said the same?” Anakin blushes immediately after hearing Rex’s name remembering what Rex had called him. “Yeah, he said to uhm call him and the boys if we needed any help.” Obi-wan races his brow. “That’s all?” Ahsoka smirks. “No, he also called master something, didn’t he master?” Anakin glares at Ahsoka the blush still on his cheeks. “I’m sure I just misheard him.” Ahsoka snickers gleefully. “Oh, that’s why you were passing, because you misheard him right. My bad.” Anakin huffs. “Okay so maybe I overreact I don’t even know for sure he called me that so.” Obi-wan sighs shaking his head. “What did he call you that has you so defensive Anakin?” Anakin avoids looking him in the eyes and very deliberately he doesn’t look at Ahsoka either. He knows she enjoys this a bit too much. “He called me cyar’ika. Well, I’m not sure if he called me that maybe I misheard him.” Obi-wan looks amused. “He still doesn’t know you know mando’a?” Anakin groans and drops his head on the table with a sigh. “No he doesn’t, but I’m sure I just misheard him.” His responses sound muffled thanks to him still laying with his face on the table. “What does it mean in Mando’a?” Ahsoka asks. Before Anakin can answer her Obi-wan does with a smirk on his lips. “It does yes it’s a very common name of endearment between lovers in Mando’a.” Anakin groans trying to bury himself even more in the table. Ahsoka laughs full of glee. “I already told you what it meant Ahsoka,” Anakin complains glaring up at Ahsoka before face planting the table again. “Oh I know, but I wanted to be sure. This is brilliant.” Obi-wan chuckles these two always so dramatic.

“Anakin if you are so sure he didn’t say it, then why are you so bothered by it mhh? Anakin’s glare is now directed to Obi-wan himself, but he simply looks amused to used to Anakin’s dramatic ways. “Can we just stop talking about it and never mention it again?” He says only whining a little bit thank you very much. “Fine I will stop for now, but I will bring this up again just to annoy you,” Ahsoka says smirking down at her master. “Ugh fine.” She chuckles taking a bite of the meat in the soup. “Very well what did you both do today?” Obi-wan asks deciding to take mercy on Anakin. They can torture him later about his obvious crush on the dear captain. He takes a bite of meat himself smirking at Anakin’s still red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar'ika - beloved
> 
> Hope you all liked the mediation session of Obi-wan. That was the part where he took over, but I couldn't deny him so well deserved rest. Especially with what's coming his way. Hope you all liked it! Have a nice day!!


	6. I’m sorry little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: chapter is checked for mistakes now. This is where mine Au meets the canon episode. I might follow some of it and make it more in dept and some part might be different because this is an Au so! Angst there is a lot of it and lot of sadness. There is also guilt a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I know I said 2 weeks but I found some time and place so!! Here is chapter 6 I have no idea when the next chapter will be here, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! I also haven’t been able to pull it through the special grammer checker of mine so sorry for any mistakes!! Its now checked!!

Obi-wan sighs something isn’t right. While he is aware that he told Anakin to act along with the plan. He had expected for Anakin to do something. From him asking for a different way or him shouting about the plan. But not the silence. He hadn’t expected the silence of that morning. While Anakin did seem to be annoyed with the lack of results. He hadn’t seemed to be any different from yesterday. Is it possible Anakin hadn’t seen the holomessage. Obi-wan mentally shakes his head that couldn’t be it. Anakin is obvious, but he couldn’t have missed the message or could he. Obi-wan had left it on Anakin’s pillow right in his vision or at least Anakin would find it when he would go to bed. But everything tells him that Anakin hadn’t seen the message. It makes him nervous because he wanted to prevent this from happening. He doesn’t want to hurt his friend. What is he going to do. He can’t say anything they are to much in the open. He should have just told Anakin himself, but he was a coward. He didn’t want to face Anakin’s anger or disappointment. He couldn’t let him down more than he already does. Obi-wan sighs again this is not the time. He did what he did and now he has to face the consequences of his actions. He sees the ship coming closer by. He knows Rake Hardeen is here he can feel him. 

“Master what's the hurry?” Anakin sounds still annoyed. “The council called an emergency meeting. We mustn’t let them wait.” Anakin’s shakes his head and looks up to the sky. “I can see it now another long boring debate.” He says thoroughly annoyed. Ahsoka chuckles. “Would you rather have them call you back to train younglings?” Anakin huffs. “Are you crazy?” Suddenly there is a warning in the force. Obi-wan and Anakin jump away from each other just as a blaster bolt hits the ground between them. The trio runs for cover behind some crates. “Any idea where that shot came from?” Obi-wan asks. Ahsoka looks around and sees a figure standing on one of the buildings at the beginning of the docks. “A sniper I see him up there.” She says pointing towards the sniper. Hardeen Obi-wan thinks he is here. “Alright here is a plan. Anakin you flank him on the right. Ahsoka you follow him in the ground. I will go after him.” They both nodded. They activate their lightsabers and start running at Hardeen. Who starts to run. Obi-wan and Anakin jump up on the pillars of the building and a advertising’s board hanging half way up. When they land on the buildings they start to make their ways a long their roofs. They both hide trying to see the shooter. Anakin looks over the ledge on the side of the building. He sees Obi-wan hiding on the other rooftop across of him. As soon as Obi-wan tries to look behind the corner of his hiding place he gets shot at. Blaster fire catching of his hiding place. After a few shoots the sniper switch to Anakin’s hiding place shooting at him to. They both get up and go after him after he stops firing at them. Obi-wan sprints after him only to stop after a few roofs. He lost sight of him. He looks around and takes cover behind an energie converter. He can feel Hardeen. Obi-wan takes a deep sigh. Here goes nothing he thinks. I’m so sorry little ones. 

He can hear Anakin over his com. “Obi-wan I lost him do you have anything” Obi-wan ignores him and takes one deep breath and walks around his hiding place in the open. He can feel the warning in the force, but ignores it. Pain flared up in his shoulder he has been hit. He stumbles and he loses his footing. He is free falling down to the street. With a groan he lands on the crates down below on the street. “Obi-wan!” Anakin shouts out from the rooftop. “I got him go” Ahsoka calls up to him. He trust his padawan to take care of Obi-wan. He needs to grab the sniper. He runs after him. He sees the sniper spring on a speederbike. The sniper drops something. A smoke bom Anakin’s realizes when smoke starts to pool out of the bom. He runs through the smoke coughing as he does. When he gets through he sees nothing. The sniper is gone. Anakin growls he was so close. He runs back towards where he left Snips with Obi-wan he feel dread settle in his chest. “Obi-wan” Anakin runs faster his friend got hurt. The man he has know for so long. He must be alright. He jumps down from the roof. He sees Ahsoka cradling Obi-wan’s head in her arms. “How is he?” Ahsoka looks up at him tears in her eyes. No he can’t be. No! “Obi-wan!” Anakin shakes him. “Obi-wan!” His voice get more desperate. No he can’t be. Not like this. “Obi-wan” He screams his voice thick with emotions. No not his master please. He has lost so much already. Please not his master too, not again. He hears Ahsoka crying and he can feel his own tears rolling down his cheeks. His breath is shallow. He lays Obi-wan down gently and opens his arms for his padawan. He doesn’t talk, he can’t talk the emotions close his throat. He holds Ahsoka closer while he looks at his master still form.

The coruscant guards start to come in. He can see their red armor in the corner of his eyes. “Sir what happened?” He can hear somebody ask him, but he can’t bring out the words. A medic, at least he thinks the man is a medic, starts to guide him and Ahsoka away from the seen and in the ship. He tries to fight him he can’t leave Obi-wan there. He has already failed him, he can’t also leave him. “Sir, you have to calm down. You are in shock. There is nothing you can do for him anymore let us bring him back to the temple.” Anakin’s shakes his head. He can’t be, not his master. “Master?” Ahsoka’s voice stops his train of thoughts. She sounds so broken so small. He walks over to her again and takes her in his arms, but he still doesn’t say anything. “Thank you sir, we will be back at the temple in a few minutes. Do any of you have any wounds. The shock might hide the pain, but I do need to know if either of you have any wounds?” Anakin shakes his head. He looks towards the clone medic standing just out of reach of them giving them room. He doesn’t recognize the armor, but he doesn’t think he would have been able to recognize it even if he did. He can feel his heart beat hard in his chest he doesn’t feel like this is real. He doesn’t feel like he is here. It all feels like a horrible nightmare, but it’s real he can’t feel Obi-wan anymore. Now that the adrenaline starts to wear of he can feel the snapped bond. The shock of the situation must have hidden the snap from him. How could he have missed the loss of their bond.

————  
Anakin feels the anger boil within him. His master lays their dead. He looks at the shrine where Obi-wan was laid on. He can’t see his face as there is a white drapery laid over him. Anakin’s hands shake this wasn’t to happen. He can see Cody standing with Rex on the side. He had insisted that they could join the funeral, Obi-wan was their friend after all. If Satine can be here so can they. He wished the other boys could be here too, but the room of the funeral shrine isn’t big enough for all of them. The boys had understood, but Anakin had promised them the could say their goodbye’s right after the funeral and told them they would have their own private ceremony later tonight. They deserve to get to say their goodbye too. He sees Ahsoka standing with master Koon. He knows she is worried about him. She wants him to talk to her, but he can’t the emotions are to strong. He knows he will break down in front of her if he tries and he can’t do that. He is her master he has to be their for her. He has already failed his master he won't fail his padawan too. He glares he will get Hardeen and will make sure he gets what he deserves for killing Obi-wan. He won’t get away with it. 

“Master Plo, I’m worried about Anakin. He hasn’t talked ever since it happens. I don’t know what to do master.” Ahsoka says softly to master Plo, “I want to help him, but he won’t let me in. Maybe you could talk with him master, he might be more open to talking to you than to me.” She says softly looking at her master with pain clear in her eyes. She usually would ask Obi-wan for hulp and she doesn’t know what to do anymore. She has never seen her master so lost in his emotions before. She feels so useless. “I will try little Soka, but I can’t promise anything. Anakin always had trouble with talking about his emotions. I don’t expect that this time will be any better not without Obi-wan around.” Ahsoka sighs she had expected this answer, but still she had hoped. “I just don’t know what to do master.” She feels a hand on her shoulder giving her a soft squish. “Give him some time little one he will come around, but he needs to do this at his own pace. He needs to grieve to work through his emotions and all we can do right now is being their for him may he need us.” Ahsoka looks up at her master and nods. She can be there for him even if it hurts not being able to help more. 

Cody ball’s his hands and shakes his head. This can't be possible. How can this be possible. He can feel Rex holding him close, but he can’t get it in him to listen to his words. The only thing he can see is Obi-wan’s body laying on the shrine. His cyar’ika dead. He should have been there dammit why did he give in. He ball’s his hands even tighter. He should have send boys with him. He can feel the tears prick his eyes, but they don’t fall. He hasn’t cried in years and now he can’t. “Why him Rex? After everything he has pulled through a sniper kills him. It isn’t fair. I should have been there.” Rex tightens his grip on Cody. “And what than Vod, what would have happened then? Would it be you laying there. The general wouldn’t have let you send boys with them and you know that too. They weren’t needed for their mission. Nobody could have seen this coming and all the what if’s won’t help you feel better.” Rex says firmly looking Cody in the eyes. “You did everything you could have done and so did everybody else.” Cody wants to belief if, but he can’t. It feels like his heart was ripped out of his chest. His Jetii is dead. “I can’t believe it Rex, he is dead. Obi-wan is dead.” That’s when the tears fall and for the first times since he was a cadet he cries. He cries for his love. He cries for their lost time, the time they will never share. He regrets never telling him how he felt, but he couldn’t do it he was to scared to lose his Jetii. Now he won’t ever be able to tell him, because he lost him anyways. Rex sighs and hold his Ori’vod closer to him. He looks at his commander and his general both not much better than Cody. They are all tearing at their seams and Rex doesn’t know what to do. So he does the only thing he can think of and holds his vod closer and mourns for the man lost to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a  
> Ori’vod- older sibling (context older brother)  
> Find me on tumblr at swtcw-writing I forget to put it here everytime I upload so yeah whoops!


	7. After the funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people!! I’m back with another chapter!! This one is angsty and has a lot of emotion. Warning!! This chapter contains panic/anxiety attacks. Not mentioned by name, but they are very much described. Be careful and be mindful while reading this chapter. I hope you all like it! Special thanks to the lovely Owlie. Who has helped me with the grammer and spelling of this chapter! (@JGVFHL on tumblr!) and A thank you to the lovely MR who has been a big support during this journey so far! (@TheMaskofaDepressedBrat here on Ao3 {check out their Fox stories they are amazing and so is the one about impact!})

Rex sighs he looks at Cody and Ahsoka’s backs while they walk with Fix to the barracks for the memorial making sure everything is in their place. Fix is a good kid, he had come to check on Cody after the funeral. Rex was grateful he did, he understood what Cody was going through even better than Rex. While Rex knew the general very well, it was different for the 212th. The 212th, they knew him far better than Rex did and Cody needed that right now, somebody who gets it. It also gave him the opportunity to go and check on his general. Rex doesn’t know what to do with him. The general hadn’t talk to anyone during the funeral. He seemed so angry. Rex is worried more worried than he has ever been for his general. 

He walks towards the hallway with the sleeping quarters of the Jettie. He softly knocks on the doors to the general’s quarters. He waits but nothing happens. He frowns, maybe the general didn’t go here? No, Rex had seen him leave this way. Not that that means he has to be here though. He sighs. But before he can walk away to look for the general somewhere else. He hears a swoosh of the doors opening. Rex doesn’t see his general which must mean he had used the force to open the doors. He walks, in he doesn’t see anyone in the kitchen so he makes his way to the living room. There he is. 

Anakin tries to calm his breath. He can’t breathe. He needs to get away from here. He can hear somebody call his name. He doesn’t know who it is, but he can’t find it in him to care. He feels so empty. He can’t remember how he did it, but when he looks back up he is in his living room. Anakin falls back on the couch, his body feels so heavy. His breath is shallow and he can’t seem to get it under control. Then he hears a dull bang. He shakes his head and then again a dull bang. No, not a bang a knock. Somebody is knocking on his door. He reaches out with his force to see who is there. Rex, his captain. Anakin takes a shallow breathe. Could he? Could he let him in and let him see him like this? 

Before he can think more about it he opens the door. He can hear Rex walk through the hallway, but he can’t make himself to call out to him. He tries to swallow but he can’t his throat is closed up it makes breathing harder than before. “enral? General?” Anakin snaps back to attention. When did Rex get in front of him? Was he really that lost that he hadn’t heard him? “Rex?” His voice sounds muffled and far away. He can’t breath. “General can I touch you?” No! No touching please no touching. 

“Okay, I won’t touch you.” Rex says softly. He has seen this before with his own men. “Could you look at me Anakin?” Rex hopes that using Anakin’s name will help him come back to the here and now. Anakin raises his head and Rex’s heart breaks. The sorrow in those blue eyes. He looks so broken, so lost. “That’s it darling. Can you follow my breathing?” Sithspit why did he just call him darling. Why does he keep slipping up like this. Not right now Rex you need to help him. Anakin looks at him and tries to take a deep breath with him. “You doing great. Just like that, in for 4 seconds. Yes just like that now let’s try to hold it for 7. “ Rex encourages Anakin slowly through the breathing exercise he would use with his brothers too. He sees Anakin’s breath start to even out more and more while they go through the exercise. “How does that feel sir?” Rex asks softly. 

Anakin takes a few deep breaths before answering Rex. “I feel a lot better. Thank you Rex.” He says softly and he means it. “Of course sir, got to make sure you stay safe right?” Rex jokes gently. His heart skips a beat when he hears the soft answering chuckle escape those beautiful lips. “I’m sorry for all this Rex. I just felt so overwhelmed and with the sudden loss of the bond. Everything was too much. I couldn’t talk for fear I would lose my control, but I still did.” He huffs a sour chuckle looking away from Rex. 

“No need to apologize sir. A lot has happened in the last rotation. It's only logical that you feel overwhelmed, but pushing the emotions down won’t help you. As cliche as it sounds talking about it does help.” Rex tells him his voice soft and calm. “This has helped a lot already. I don’t want to bother you more after all that.” Rex raises his eyebrow. “Believe me sir you aren’t a burden for wanting to talk about all this or any emotions. War is hard I have seen enough of my brothers try to hide their emotions and break. It isn’t pretty, but necessary. If you want to be able to move on, you need to let yourself feel the emotions. That ways you can accept and deal with what happened.” 

Anakin sighs and drags his hand over his face. “It’s just too much right now. I need more time to deal with everything. The abrupt loss of our bond has me feel so lost and empty. I just need to calm down and not think about it right now.” Anakin looks down at his lap and takes a deep breath to keep himself steady. “I think I need to get out of these clothes. I can’t look at them, because I just see Obi-wan lying there on the ground still.” Anakin shakes his head no not now. Rex places his hand on Anakin’s hand. Even with the gloves on he can feel the durasteel underneath. “If that is what you need to do right now to make yourself feel better, then do, it get yourself some clean clothes.” Anakin nods and walks to his room. He grabs a tunic out of closet and tosses the one he was wearing on his bed. 

He gets a glimpse out the corner of his eye. Oh yeah the chip. It feels like months ago he found it. He never actually checked what was on it, did he? He grabs it and turns it around in his hand. He doesn’t remember why it is in his room or why he left it here, but who could have done so otherwise. After all Ahsoka would have told him or gave it to him directly. The only other person that could possibly have left it would have been Obi-wan and he would have given it to him too. He walks back to the living room still turning the chip around. “What you got there sir?” Rex asks.

“Nothing Rex just a holochip that I found in my room. It most likely is just a holomovie. I’m just going to check which one it is.” Anakin walks over to the projector and puts the chip in. “Hello there Little one.” Anakin freezes because that’s Obi-wan. In his frozen state he slams the button to stop the projecting. That was Obi-wan. “Sir, are you okay?” Anakin feels his hands shake. Anakin knows this message must be recent, because Obi-wan hasn’t called him little one for a while now. The last time was at the beginning of the war when Anakin had lost his hand and Obi-wan had held him close and told him he would be alright. Even around that time Obi-wan only called him that when either he was badly wounded or either of them was upset. It can’t be an old message because he is wearing his new braces that Ahsoka had given him not that long ago. “I’m fine Rex. It’s just that I hadn’t expected...” He vaguely gestures to the image of Obi-wan. “It’s not a holo that I remember. Or at least it can’t be any of the ones I have. Mainly because it’s a very recent one as he is wearing the braces made by Ahsoka. But he hasn’t called me little one in such long time. At least not without something happening.” Anakin keeps his eyes on the holomessage. “Sir, maybe..” Before Rex can finish his sentence Anakin turns to him. “Didn’t i tell you, you could call me Anakin when we are off duty Rex?” He says looking amused. Rex rolls his eyes. “Right, Anakin then. As I was trying to say maybe you should watch the message it might be important. If I hear you right, he wouldn’t call you that unless something was wrong, right?” Anakin blinks for a few seconds. Rex is right. Well of course he is, it’s Rex. “Okay, but could you stay? I don’t know if I can watch this alone.” Anakin confessed softly. He can feel a hand softly grip his shoulder. “Of course. I’m right here.” 

Anakin takes on last deep breath before he turns back towards the message and turns it on. “Hello there little one, I’m afraid that things might not be as you think they are.” Anakin shakes his head ever the cryptic. “The mission is not what you think it’s going to be. I’m making this right after the last meeting before our mission and I’m afraid the council made a mistake. Don’t get me wrong little one I agree with the council that this mission is of importance, but this goes too far. I can not do this to you or the others.” Rex hand on his shoulder gives him a little squeeze. “Udesii Anakin, it’s okay.” He notices he is shaking and tries to calm himself down, but seeing Obi-wan it’s just hard. “Listen carefully to me little one, because what I’m going to tell you will upset you and I don’t blame you for that Anakin. I know you most likely will disagree, but I ask you to follow the plan. Like I said this mission is very important. Our mission tomorrow is going to be a cover up mission. The mission is set up by the council.” Anger fills Anakin’s blood. The council set it up what does that mean. Did they kill Obi-wan? Why didn’t he say something if he knew they were going to kill him! “Anakin!” Two hands roughly turn him away from the paused message. When did that happen he thinks, but the anger makes him stir back to what was said. “Anakin, look at me.” Anakin raises his eyes. He can feel his hands shake. “Anakin, please look at me. Calm down please.” Anakin blinks. That is Rex. Right Rex is here. “Anakin, please you need to calm down. I know that this must be hard, but working yourself up isn’t going to do anything for you. Please just calm down and listen to what he has to say.” Anakin nods he looks at Rex hazel brown eyes and he takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I just.. I’m scared, Rex. What if they were responsible for his death. I couldn’t...” Anakin feels like his throat is being squished. If the council had something to do with his death Anakin doesn’t know what to do with himself. “We won’t know unless we watch the rest Anakin.” Rex says softly. Anakin nods and shakily reaches out to the play button. 

“This mission is planned to the last detail. The council may come up with the plan, but I did agree with it. Only I didn’t agree to lying to you or to anyone. While I understand how important this is mission is I can’t do that not to all of you. I’m sorry I’m trying to avoid saying it, because it would make it real. This is hard so please bear with me little one. This mission will have me go deep undercover. For it to be successful I will have to disappear off the radar. Nobody can suspect it’s me. The only way we can achieve that would be if I died.” Anakin eyes widen. He didn’t do that right? Please no. “I am going to fake my death. The council ordered me to keep quiet about it to everyone, but I can’t. I will have to snap our bond or at least close it up so much that it would feel like I died. I know how it feels and I could never live with myself if I let you go through the same pain of losing your master. I’m going go undercover as Rako Hardeen to prevent a abduction of the chancellor. Little one if there was another way i could do this, I would. I wish I could tell you this in person, but I can’t risk that. I have to hope you find this message before our mission. Little one I’m asking a lot of you and I’m sorry.

“Anakin i ask of you that you keep quiet about it. Nobody can know. You may tell Ahsoka and Cody and Rex, but besides them tell no one. The fewer people know the better,call me selfish but I can’t live with the thought that you truly think I’m dead. I could never hurt you like that, any of you. I do this against the councils will. So I have to ask of you and everyone else to act like I never sent you this. You will have to act like you don’t know what’s coming. Your reaction will sell this, that’s why the council didn’t want to tell you. You can’t deny it little one you aren’t the best of actors, but I have faith that what I'm doing is right. The force tells me so. I have never been more sure about a decision than right now.” And it shows Obi-wan seems to be at peace, but Anakin has a hard time to process this all. “The force feels calm now that I’m recording this. I hope you can forgive me, that all of you can forgive me for this. Trust the force Ani and you will see me again. Don’t lose faith, I’m not gone I only look a bit younger.” Obi-wan chuckles and Anakin realizes that he hasn’t heard Obi-wan this scared and sad before. It makes his heart age more than it already did. He feels Rex hand on his shoulder move to the upper part of his back slowly and surely making soothing patterns on his back. He leans in a little and Rex moves to give him a side hug. Rex always knows what he wants without him having to tell him. It makes them an amazing team. 

“You did say you wanted to see me without my beard again. Well this will be your chance to see it.” Anakin lets out a broken chuckles because it’s true he does.  
“Anakin know that I’m very proud of who you have become. Young one I never regret the day I took you in as my padawan. The council would be so upset with me if they knew, but little one you mean so much to me and I’m so proud of you. I have to go now. There is still so much I want to say and need to say, but I will just have to do so in person when I see you and the others again. Tell them what the plan is and please Ani tell them that they mean so much to me too.” Obi-wan is crying and so is Anakin. “May the force be with you all.” Obi-wan says before ending the message. Anakin can’t hold it back anymore he cries like hasn’t cried in years. His knees give out under him, but Rex catches him and lowers them towards the ground carefully. He leans into Rex’s offered embrace and cries on his shoulder. He lets out all the pain of the the last hours. His brain can’t yet catch up with all the information that just got loaded on him, but he doesn’t think about it right now. He only focuses on Rex’s steady heart beat and his soft voice. He feels so much and so little at the same time. Everything feels like it’s too much, but at the same time not enough. The soothing touches of Rex help him feel a little grounded in the here and now. He holds on closer to Rex and lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This one was long, wasn’t it? I hope you liked it. The chapter was a bit of an struggle, because it just kept getting longer and longer. It’s all done now and I’m very proud of it!!


	8. No chapter Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate these too but please bare with me

Hi lovely people who are reading my story. Uhmm gosh i am so very honored of the 100+ subscriptions and the many many likes and comments on this story. I have some things I need to talk about with you all. Oo gosh this sound like I’m going to say I’m stopping this story😅. I’m not I’m just dealing with a very hard author moment a writers block. I am trying very hard to get the next chapter out but it’s just not working and I feel so so bad about, but I’m afraid it’s going to take awhile longer to get it done. I have on the mean time posted other stories mainly to help me feel better, but I know that you guys are waiting for this new chapter and I feel bad for making you all wait so long. Like I said I’m trying and I’m hoping it will start to workout, but for now it isn’t. I love you all and am so grateful for your support and kind words. I’m not abandoning this story and I really want to finish this just bear with me please. 

With love,

Vito Mj🧡  
May the force be with you all.


End file.
